


Smash Into You

by JayWrites



Category: Suburban Shootout
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, sexy fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWrites/pseuds/JayWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill (literally) runs into a neighbor. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a character fic so be gentle. :)
> 
> Also, I know that title is blech just go with it, please.

Bill bounced into the kitchen where his mother was sitting at the table nervously twiddling her thumbs and looking off into the distance as if lost in thought. Bill raised a concerned brow at the image. She had been acting very strange ever since he returned home. “You all right, mum,” he asked as he took down a glass from the cabinet, filled it with water from the faucet, and took a few sips.

“Hmm? Oh, yes, Bill, dear. I’m just…thinking about something,” Joyce said while not looking at her son.

Bill placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Are you sure?”

Joyce finally looked up at him and gave a weary smile. “Yes, son. I’m sure.” She looked over his attire. He was wearing his blue running shorts and a grey tank. “Are you going out jogging again,” she asked her voice heavy with worry.

“Yes.”

“You should really careful. You don’t know what…dangers….there are out there.”

Bill couldn’t suppress the light chuckle that fell from his lips. “I’m just going jogging around the neighborhood. I’ll only be gone an hour at the least.”

“It’s just there are so many—” The sound of an old car backfiring cut off her thought. Joyce let out a loud scream and ducked under the table.

“Mum! It’s just a car,” Bill said while helping his mother up. “Maybe…maybe I should just forget about jogging today.”

“No. No, dear. I don’t want you to do that. I’m just a little daft,” she gave a weak chuckle. “Go on your jog. Just…don’t take your usual route, darling, yeah? Try to avoid the park. And the Diamonds. Just for today.”

“The Diamonds…? What do they…?”

“Just…Trust me, son. Avoid them at all costs!”

Bill wanted to question the crazed look in his mother’s eyes but thought against it. He didn’t want to upset her any further. He sadly shook his head. Perhaps his father was right. The move had done more bad than good. “Okay, mum. I’ll avoid the park _and_ the Diamonds. I’ll jog down Front Road and Main Street instead, yeah?” He wrapped his arms around his mother and kissed her forehead before putting his headphones in his ear and heading out the front door.

Joyce stood in the doorway anxiously biting her lips as she watched him look both ways before running across the street and heading to the right. She closed the door behind her and walked back to the kitchen. She peered out of the windows looking for the car that had backfired earlier but found nothing. She pulled opened a nearby drawer and pulled out a towel wrapped around an object. She opened the towel and examined the small black gun inside. She would do anything to protect her family.

—————

Bill huffed while running down the sidewalk on Front Road. He gave polite smiles and nods to the people working in their front yards or passing by. The sound of Gnarls Barkley’s “Crazy” blasted through his headphones as he continued to run down the street. “Hey there, Bill,” a resident loudly called out to him. Bill turned his head and waved to Mr. Packard. It was no wonder that Bill could clearly hear his name over the music playing on his iTunes. The old man had a voice like a foghorn. His father told him that at a recent town hall meeting the man tried to whisper and people had to cover their ears. The image made Bill smile. “Hey watch out there,” the old man called out again.

Bill turned his attention back in front of him just in time to run into a young woman carrying an armful of groceries. They both screamed as they fell to the ground; her various foodstuffs falling all around them. “I’m terribly sorry,” Bill groaned as he tried to rise. “Are-are you okay?”

“Yes. I think so,” the young woman replied as she brushed a few strands of her short, brown hair from her face. She started to get up but let out a pained yell.

“Oh, dear! What is it?”

“My ankle. I-I think I fell on it wrong. Could you help me up please?”

“Of course!” Bill firmly grasped her upper arm and lifted her fairly easily. He wrapped her arm around his neck while his came across her back. “Um…how far do you live from here?”

“Just a couple houses down. Lucky for you, huh,” she said with a laugh.

Bill didn’t laugh in return. He still felt guilty for running into her. “If I was lucky you wouldn’t be hurt at all. I am terribly sorry.”

“It’s okay. Accidents happen. Just—ow!—help me and my groceries back to my house and we can forget the whole matter.” Bill nodded and helped her to her home. He patiently waited as she dug her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. Once inside he helped her sit in a nearby chair in the living room and rested her sore ankle on a pillow he pulled from the couch. He rushed back outside and grabbed her fallen groceries and brought them as well. “The kitchen is down the hall to the right.” Bill nodded and placed the items on the counter.

“Should I get some ice for you while I’m in here,” Bill called out from the kitchen.

“Oh, that would be much appreciated! Thank you,” she responded. “Um…I don’t know where my mum keeps the kitchen towels so you might have to look!”

Bill searched the kitchen for a few moments before finally finding the drawer full of unused kitchen towels. He opened the fridge and pulled out a few cubes of ice and placed them in the towel in his hand. When he returned to the living room he found the young woman at the front door trying to balance herself on her good ankle while fumbling with the door knob. He gently put the towel of ice down on the table in front of the chair she was originally sitting in. “What on earth are you doing,” he asked as he walked up to her.

She jumped at the sound of his voice. “Oh! You surprised me. I’m trying to get my key out of this damn door but it seems to be stuck.”

“Oh, here. Allow me.”

“No. I’m sure I can get it. I just need to twist it some more.”

“No, you shouldn’t be standing with a sprained ankle.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic,” she replied while still fussing with the lock. “It’s just sore. I bet it’ll be better in a few hours. Damn this lock! What is it made of?”

“Please allow me.”

The more Bill insisted on helping her, the more she refused. Yet, neither of them would give up. They both tried to free her key from the lock—he twisting it one way; she another—but it wouldn’t budge. Finally, in frustration, Bill held tight on the key with one hand and grabbed one corner of the door with the other and yanked it open. The quick action managed to free the key. Bill naïvely flung his arms up in victory and, in the process, nearly hit the poor young woman in the face. She jerked back to avoid a possible broken nose to go along with her sore ankle and in doing so lost her balance. She grabbed Bill’s wrist in an attempt to regain her balance but failed. She fell to the ground with a loud shriek and, due to her tight grip on his wrist, Bill fell on top of her.

“Well…,” the young woman began, “This is…quite the predicament.”

“Indeed it is. Would you believe this isn’t the first time this has happened to me this week?”

“Oh really?”

“Yes. I ran into the daughter of my mother’s friend in the park the other day.”

“As _fascinating_ as that sounds, would you mind telling me about it when I can breathe?”

“Right! So sorry.” Bill rose and tried to help her up but she foolishly tried to rise on her sore ankle. She let out another cry of pain and fell back hard on the floor once again taking Bill down with her. This time, however, instead of falling on her in one lump, he fell between her legs. “S-s-sorry,” he stuttered.

“No, no. That one was my fault.” She wiggled her hips in an attempt to maneuver from under him. In doing so, she accidentally pressed her crotch against his. The action stirred his arousal. Bill quickly rolled off of her and silently prayed that she didn’t feel his growing erection poking at her. He closed his eyes and inhaled large breathes in hopes of calming him anatomy. It was bad enough that he had hurt her he didn’t want to make her think he was some clumsy pervert as well.

“Well,” the young woman’s voice said, “ _that’s_ another predicament.”

Bill opened his eyes at the strange comment. “What?”

“‘What,’” she mocked his innocent tone. “The poke! These shorts aren’t so thick that I couldn’t feel it. And _your_ shorts aren’t so loose that I can’t see it.”

Bill looked down at his lap and saw his erection staring back at him like the traitorous enemy it was. He looked back at the young woman and stumbled out, “I swear I’m not a pervert! It just happened with all the movement and, to be honest, you are a very attractive girl—woman!—and I probably shouldn’t have said that.”

The young woman laughed. “It’s okay. I think you’re very cute as well. And since we’re being honest, I was wondering if you were ever going to make a move.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” she giggled. “I hope _I_ don’t sound like a pervert by saying that I got a nice view of your ass when you went to bring in my groceries. I liked what I saw.”

Bill smiled at the compliment but he had to admit the entire situation had him feeling a little awkward as well. “So…what…what do we do now?”

“Well that depends, uh, hey I never got your name.”

“Bill Hazeldine.”

“Nice to meet you, Bill. I’m Geneva. Now that we got those pesky formalities out of the way…You want to fuck?”

The comment took him by surprise. “W-well, I-I don’t know. I mean, i-i-if _you_ want to I can— _we—_ can, I guess…I mean…what?”

Geneva laughed. The more nervous he was the cuter she found him. “Are we still being honest here? My parents just moved to this sleepy town last month and, until today, I haven’t met anyone around my age that I found the slightest bit appealing. I’m not looking for marriage or anything so serious just…someone to fuck away the summer with until I return to university in the fall. So what do you say?”

Bill paused as he searched for an answer. First Jewel and her seemingly non-stop advances and now _this_? Were all the women of Little Stempington this forward? He had never had so many invitations before in his life. Besides what would he _do_ with them? Both Jewel and Geneva seemed to be more sexually experienced that he was. The only girl he’s ever been with was his high school girlfriend. He frowned as he remembered her dumping him on the day of their graduation after telling him that she wanted to be with “more experienced men.” He had no idea what she meant by that. Before she ended things their relationship was almost nothing more than sexual. (The truth was, although she thought Bill was perfectly fine as a person and a lover, she wanted—craved—more. Bill was just too kind and innocent. He was a boy and she wanted a man.).

“Bill,” Geneva’s voice brought his focus back to the present. “You okay?”

“Yes, I just…I’m not sure I’m the right guy for you. I mean you seem really nice but I’m just not—”

She placed her index finger on his lips and silenced him. “Look, my mum won’t be home until six and my father won’t be home until nine. We have all morning and afternoon to do whatever we want. Don’t overthink it. Just say ‘yes.’”

His eyes roamed her frame. Her jean shorts hugged her toned brown thighs. One strap of the yellow tank top she wore had fallen off her shoulder and revealed an old bruise mark. Bill found himself with the sudden urge to want to kiss her there. Then he wanted to move to her protruding clavicle before stopping at her breasts. The thought of being able to kiss over every inch of her body aroused him even more. How could he say “no” to bedding this beautiful woman? Bill finally nodded his head “yes” to her invitation.

Geneva have him a warm smile and before all but attacking him. She firmly pressed her lips against his and kissed him hard. Bill was nearly out of breath when she finally pulled away. She unbuttoned her shorts and tried to pull them off her hips. “Help me with this.”

Bill helped her pull them off followed by her white bikini cut panties and her yellow tank. “Wow,” he said at the sight of her nakedness.

“Yeah, thanks. Now you.” She didn’t hesitate to pull at his shorts. She desperately wanted to see if that bulge was equally as impressive once it was fully free. (It was). Now she wanted to taste him. She pushed him on his back and, with his shorts still hanging around his knees, took him into her mouth.

“Oh, dear lord,” Bill called out at the sudden feeling of her mouth around his length. In the three years that he was with his ex-girlfriend she had never done _that_. He was in nothing less than heaven right now. He found himself loving the slurping sound Geneva was making as she bobbed and sucked on his cock. Every now and again she would take him out of her mouth and lick her lips as she continued to stroke him. Her free hand slipped between her legs and she began to finger her clit before wrapping her lips around his cock again. She hummed around his cock as her fingers continued to draw tiny circles around her clit; the vibration nearly drove him insane. He balled his fists and pounded on the floor; his legs shook. He was so close to coming but he thought it would be rude if he came in her mouth. “G-Geneva…I’m about to…” Her hand and her mouth kept working on him. “I’m going to…” She kept sucking and stroking him and, goddammit, he just couldn’t hold it any more.

“Mmmm,” she hummed against his cock as he came in her throat. Bill opened his mouth to apologize but his words turned into a string of curses as Geneva continued to suck him.

“Fuck,” he called out as he clawed against the floor in an attempt to find something to hold onto. “That was…amazing,” he said as he fell back on the cool hardwood floor.

“Thanks. Are you tired?”

“No. Not at all.”

“Good! My turn!” Before Bill knew it, Geneva had straddled his chest. “You’ve eaten pussy before, yeah?”

“Yes,” Bill said with a smile before gripping the cheeks of her ass and pulling her closer to him. His ex might not have been a fan of giving oral but she was an advocate for receiving it. Geneva rested her hands on Bill’s thighs as he kissed and licked at her pussy.

“Oh shit, Bill, yes…,” she murmured as she gently rocked her hips against his tongue. Bill pulled back from her only to lick his lips and to stick one finger inside her. “Mmm….How do I taste?”

“Delicious.” He slipped another finger inside her and began to pump it in and out. He licked his lips again as he watch his digits become coated with her juices. He replaced his fingers with his tongue and eagerly lapped at her. Geneva reached behind her and stroked his erecting cock. While he appreciated the gesture, her hand obviously paled in comparison to her mouth; and he couldn’t wait to know what it felt like to be deep inside her.

He began to lick at her fervently now. The sensation was too much and Geneva tried to pull away but Bill wrapped his arms around her thighs, clasped his fingers together, and held her in place. She all but spasmed on top of him as he continued to lick at and sucked on her pussy. He ate her as if he was trying to devour her. He ate her as if she truly was the greatest delicacy he had ever tasted. She shuddered as she came but he didn’t stop. He only let out an “mmm” at the taste of her come on his tongue.

“Oh, god,” she cried out. “Bill…Bill…I’m…Aaah!” Her body trembled as she came a second time. Bill finally released his grip on her and she fell over onto the floor next to him. “Damn! That was…wow,” she said with a chuckle. Bill was about to respond but Geneva suddenly straddled his lap. “Mmmm,” she moaned as she slowly lowered herself onto his length.

“Ah,” he softly said at the feeling of her warmth around his cock. “You feel so good.”

“Yeah? You like this, huh?”

“Mmm-hmmm…” He bit his lip as he watched her slowly bounce on him. He bucked his hips up into her and met her slow rhythm. She leaned over and kissed him. Their mouths stayed connected as she continued to slowly bounce on his cock. He kept meeting her slow rhythm with his own while his hand took the time to roam her body. She started to increase her speed. Bill tried to meet her new rhythm but couldn’t. Instead, he grabbed her ass and frantically thrust up into her.

“Yes! Yes! Like that! Fuck me harder,” she panted out as she continued to ride him.

Bill gritted his teeth as he drove up into her faster and harder. “Ah! Shit! Geneva,” he called out with each thrust.

They were so enthralled in one another that they hadn’t heard the kitchen door slam shut. “What the fuck is this,” a loud voice bellowed.

The couple immediately stopped at the sound of her father’s voice. “Daddy!” She folded her arms across her chest. “It’s not what you think it is!”

“Oh, please, Genny, explain to me how this isn’t you fucking some skinny white boy on my living room floor!”

“Okay. So it _is_ what you think it is. But I can explain! I swear!”

Bill noticed the scowl on her father’s face. He was sure if he didn’t leave immediately he would surely be murdered. “Geneva, get off of me, please. I need to leave.”

“You’re goddamn right you do! Both of you get dressed right now!” He turned his back so that he wouldn’t see the young lover’s—his daughter’s in particular—nudity.

Geneva rolled off of Bill and scrambled to pick up and put on her clothes. Bill tried to adjust his still erect cock in his tight running shorts. “I-I’m so sorry for the…uh…this, Mr…um…”

“Lawrence,” Geneva said.

“Lawrence,” Bill repeated.

“What,” Geneva’s father said. “He doesn’t even know your last name,” he barked.

“Oh, good lord, Bill. He’s going to kill you. Run!” Bill didn’t hesitate to follow her instructions—especially since her father had begun to angrily stalk toward him with balled fists. Bill paid no mind to the neighbors who were still outside as he ran out the front door. (He would take embarrassment over death any day). “I’ll call you,” Geneva called out after him. Bill foolishly turned back and waved causing him to lose his balance and trip on the sidewalk. He fell hard to his knees onto the pavement.

Bill let out a curse as he inspected the scrap on his knee but when he saw Geneva’s father in the doorway barely being contained by his petite daughter, he suddenly found himself full of renewed energy. He sprang up off the ground and ran the eight blocks back to his house. He was happy to find that the house was empty. He didn’t want to have to explain the cut on his knee or why he was more winded than usual when he returned from a jog. (Especially since he was sure his mother was still behaving oddly and he didn’t want to exacerbate her condition).

He marched up to his room and fell back on the bed. He chuckled to himself as he mentally replayed the morning’s events. He laughed harder at the image of Geneva’s father’s stern face angrily yelling at them. He really shouldn’t have found it funny. The man looked like he could crush his skull in his bare hands. The smart thing would be to stay away from the Lawrences at all costs. Yet, he found Geneva so…enticing. He bit his lip and could still taste remnants of Geneva’s juices on them. God he would give to taste her again. She said she would call him but he never gave her his number.

He could risk taking another jog down Front Road tomorrow morning and stopping at her residence. He could risk stopping at the large white house and knocking at the red painted door. But would he risk the chance of her father coming home early again and opening the door with that murderous scowl of his?

The phone suddenly rung and pulled him from his thoughts. “Hello,” Bill asked into the receiver.

“Bill Hazeldine?”

“Yes.”

“It’s Geneva.”

“Geneva! Your father didn’t kill you! Wait…How did you get my number?”

“One, no, my dad didn’t kill me. He wouldn’t. _You_ were the one in danger. Two, there is this nifty little invention called the phone book,” she chuckled. “Did you know that you’re the only Hazeldines in the whole town? Anyway I can’t talk long. My dad’s waiting for my mum to call him back. I just wanted to know if you wanted to meet me someplace tomorrow. We never did get to finish what we started.”

“Believe me, Geneva, I would love to but, um, you just said I was in danger with your father.”

“Don’t worry about him. His bark is worse than his bite. Mostly. Besides, what he doesn’t know won’t kill you.”

“I’m not sure. I mean what if—”

She cut him off with a “shh.” “Don’t overthink it, Bill. Just say ‘yes.’”

Bill’s mind wandered back over to the feeling of her mouth on his dick. He could still hear her calling out his name as she came from his tongue. He could even still feel her warmth snuggly wrapped around his cock as she enthusiastically rode him. He wanted to feel that again at least one more time. “Okay,” he conceded. “Where should we meet?”


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head in disappointment at the state of the garage. He had told his son, Bill, to clean it out three weeks ago and yet it was still a horrible mess. He had to remind him nearly every day, “Don’t forget the garage, son. Please.” It was so unlike Bill to have to be told repeatedly to finish a chore. Usually he would have it done on the first request—or at the most, on the second. Jeremy would have to have a very serious talk with that boy about responsibility. He sighed heavily and closed the door before turning and heading for the kitchen.

He gave another head shake when he entered the room and saw his wife, Joyce, staring out of the window with a knife in her hand. That was another thing that just rubbed at him. Ever since they moved to this idyllic town, she had been behaving very strangely. She was always going on about the Diamonds. Actually, just one Diamond in particular: Camilla. She was so sure she was out to get her. Yet from what Jeremy could tell the two seemed like the best of friends. They were always out doing something or other and he always spotted them chatting and whispering amongst themselves. If that didn’t scream friendship what did?

“Joyce, dear—” She yelped and turned to face him; the knife aimed pointedly at him. He held his hands up to show that he was defenseless and approached her slowly. “Joyce, dear… it’s me. Jeremy. Your husband.”

“Of course it is,” she said with a relieved sigh before placing the cutlery on the island in front of her.

“Are you all right, my dear?”

She paused as the pondered the question. She looked as if she was about to speak again but remained silent. She then looked back at the window before turning back to him, “Yes. Yes, love, I’m fine.” Oh, his dear sweet wife!

He had spoken with a few of his colleagues about the whole situation but didn’t get much help. A couple suggested he take her on a vacation but Jeremy couldn’t afford it. Especially not with a recent move. He’d have to save up to take her anyplace decent and by the time he did that his dear heart would have gone completely insane. Also, if he were being honest, he really didn’t see the need to take her anywhere else. Little Stempington was perfect. It was the where place people in Joyce’s condition came to get well. If she couldn’t revel in the simplistic beauty of _this_ town then surely she wouldn’t be able to do it anywhere else.

Another suggestion he received was simply to have her committed. Jeremy would _never_ do that, of course. Sure he toyed with the idea once or twice but in the end he couldn’t bear to send her way. He’d miss her too much. Yes, even in her current delirious state.

“Is… is dinner ready, Joyce,” he asked still eyeing the knife on the island. He would have locked up any dangerous silverware months ago but, well, she had to cook. He was _far_ from a chef and Bill wasn’t any better. If she didn’t prepare their meals they would be forced to suffice on takeout and delivery. (The accrued financial costs of that option just wasn’t worth it; also, he didn’t want to be the only married man in town not getting a hot meal every night.)

“Yes—well, in a few minutes.” Joyce put on a pair of mitts and opened the oven door. When she did the scent of the roast she prepared filled the kitchen.

“Mmm… smells scrumptious,” he said with a wide grin. “Could I… perhaps taste a bite?”

“No, no. Not until dinner. It’s only a couple minutes wait. Set the table, dear, then go get Bill. It should be done by then.”

“Right away!” He pulled down the dishes from the cupboard and set them on the dining room table. He returned to the kitchen to get the glasses and napkins and stopped short when he saw his wife juicing the meal. “Just a bite,” he said before stabbing a fork into the meat. He was about to cut it when Joyce slapped the back of his hand.

“No. Not until Bill gets here.”

“Fine,” he said with a defeated sigh. He nearly bounced up the stairs. He hummed to himself—the delicious scent of dinner still hung in his nostrils—as he walked down the hall to his son’s room. He knocked on the door. “Bill, son, your mum wants you down for supper.” There was no response; he knocked again. “Bill? Are you in there?” He leaned against the door and heard the faint sound of music playing. “Bill,” he asked again on his third knock. “Son?” When he still received no answer he tried the knob and found it locked. That was strange. His son never locked his door. He pressed his ear against the door and this time, under the music, he heard light laughter. Was he playing a trick on his old man? Now his worry faded into annoyance. Jeremy was not in the mood for any tomfoolery. Not with a cracked out wife, a dull job, an increasingly rebellious son, and an empty stomach! “William Rupert Hazeldine, you open this door at once!”

There was a sound of loud banging followed by a muffled “Shit!” then the sound of laughing—female laughing at that! The door opened far enough for Bill to peak his head out, “Yes, dad?” The music sounded louder now with an opened door.

Jeremy could barely think with the loud cooing of some R&B singer. “Uh, could you turn that down a smidge?”

Bill nodded and closed the door—surprising his father—and lowered the music. He reopened the door at the same length and repeated, “Yes, dad?”

Jeremy tried to survey his son’s room through the crack but was only blocked by his son’s bare chest. “Your mum… uh… Did I hear laughing as well?”

“Um… possibly. I tripped over something and I guess I must’ve laughed it off.”

“Female laughing.”

“It was… high pitched?”

“Are you asking or telling me?”

Bill wrinkled his brow as he pondered a response. “Telling?”

Jeremy closed his eyes and shook his head. His patience was wearing thin. “Son, is there a girl in there with you?”

“No! No, dad! Why would you say that?”

“Well… you’re not wearing a shirt. Plus you’re sweating. Not to mention the fact that you’re out of breath. And I’m positive I heard a woman laugh!”

“I was… uh… exercising!” The two men stared at each other in silence for moment. Jeremy’s eyes traveled across his only son’s waif-like physique before meeting his eyes again.

“Exercising,” he repeated in disbelief.

“Yeah, I’m trying to get fit for the summer.”

“Summer’s almost over, son.”

“See? I’m already behind. So if you’ll excuse me,” he tried to shut the door but his dad prevented it by wedging his foot between it and the frame.

“Son, you’re an adult now. You don’t have to hide your escapades from me. Your mother probably but not me.”

“Thanks, dad, but I assure you there’s no one here.”

“Then,” he pressed against the door, “you won’t,” he huffed as he fought against his son’s resistance, “mind me,” he wheezed some more as the door started to give in his favor, “coming in, Bill!” The door sprung open and Jeremy stumbled into the room. “Right,” he panted. “I’m just going to take a look around.”

Bill took a few uneasy breaths as his father entered his room. “That’s not necessary, dad,” he replied while he searched the room for his company. He wondered where she had hidden herself. “See? There’s no one here!”

He ignored his son’s protests as he scanned the room. It was messier than a sty. Clothes were carelessly strewn about, the covers on his bed were rumpled, a couple of pictures hung lopsided on the wall, and random debris littered the floor. “Son, what is this,” he inquired with genuine concern. Bill wasn’t a neat freak but he was tidy. His parents never had to tell him to clean his room because it was always well maintained. But now… Now it looked as if a hurricane landed in it before a tornado came and finished off the job. The state of Bill’s room plus with the added forsaking of his chores, Jeremy was becoming increasingly worried. “Bill, what’s going on? Are you ill son?”

“No… I just…” Bill eyed a pair of pink lace panties on the floor right behind his father’s feet. He quickly stepped behind his father and stood on them. “I’ve been so busy lately with the upcoming university term and all. I guess I’ve gotten a little bit distracted.”

“Well, I should say so, son,” he remarked as he continued to look over the mess. “Plus,” he added with a sigh, “I suppose this whole business with your mother must also have you a bit rattled.”

“Uh… yeah. Completely,” he coolly agreed. He spied a black bra on his nightstand. He quickly kicked the panties he was standing on into a pile of trash. While his father was still looking away from him, Bill swiftly scooped the bra up and tucked it under his bed covers.

Jeremy looked back at his son. “Well,” he started as placed a hand on Bill’s shoulder, “she’ll be all right son. You both will be. You’ll see once this whole issue sorts itself out. You’ll both be right as rain.”

“I sure hope so, dad.”

“Yeah…Well… Your mother’s waiting for us downstairs. She’s prepared something that smells absolutely heavenly. Grab a shirt and join us.”

“I’ll be there right away.” Jeremy nodded and headed for the exit. “Oh, could you maybe close the door on your way out?”

“Of course, son. Don’t keep us waiting!”

“I won’t. Thanks.” The moment the door was closed Bill called out for his guest. “Genny? Genny, where are you?”

“I’m here,” Geneva said as she poked her brown head from under the bed. Her dyed purple hair fell over her face as Bill helped her up.

“Sorry about my dad.”

“It’s all right. Better safe than sorry. Besides if that was _my_ dad… you’d be dead.”

Bill chuckled and gently nodded his head in agreement. After nearly two months of their private trysts they had managed to somehow not get caught by her surly father. That was mostly because they rendezvoused at either public places—the library, the store where she worked, the park—where her father assumed she would be well behaved. (If he only knew how wrong he was he’d lock up his little darling and throw away the key.) Whenever they didn’t meet in those places they’d sneak up to his room to have fun.

They had to be extra careful. Little Stempington was a small town. Gossip always travels faster than the speed of light in small towns. He was lucky that the rumor mill was constantly spinning. Sometimes it landed on a particular juicy piece of information for a while—he knew about Mrs. Hemsley & Mr. Dorne’s affair even though he had no idea who the two were personally—before finally spinning on to the next story. It was like this when he was first run out of Mr. Lawrence’s home two months ago.

The news spread so fast that by the time he made it home he had to combat knowing winks and smiles. Both Bill and Geneva dismissed the rumors, of course. They said it was a simple misunderstanding. Mr. Lawrence had misinterpreted the situation and thought it was more unseemly than it actually was. No one believed them—especially not Jewel Diamond who came frantically knocking at his door a day later demanding answers—but most people simply didn’t care enough to press the issue further. Who really gave a shit about two young people having sex?

Still the two had to be careful for their own sakes. Just because most of the town was indifferent towards their relationship didn’t mean Geneva’s father was. His threat to do Bill physical harm if he so much as _looked_ at his daughter still stood. Her father’s scowling face always played in the back of his mind whenever they had their secret meetings. Yet once they were wrapped in each other’s arms, Mr. Lawrence’s face—and all his warnings—disappeared.

Now Bill lustfully eyed Geneva’s naked flesh. He took the opportunity to trail his fingers over her brown nipples before exhaling a lamenting sigh and saying, “Maybe we should finish this later, yeah?”

“No! You still owe me an orgasm, Bill! Now,” she laid back on the bed and spread her legs, “get to licking.”

He bit his lips as his eyes lingered on her pussy. He was about to dive back between her thighs when he quickly snapped his fingers. “Wait, wait.” He locked his bedroom door. “For security.” He removed his boxers and she giggled as he pounced on the bed.

He placed a wet kiss on her lips before moving down her chin, neck, chest and stomach. “Aah, fuck, yeah…” she moaned as he began licking at her. “Wait, wait… Spit on it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It brings the flavor out. Trust me.”

“Okay,” Bill said with a hunch of his shoulders. He did as she commanded then resumed his fervent licks.

“Yeah… eat that pussy, Bill. Get all up in there.”

\---------

Jeremy and Joyce sat impatiently at the table. “I thought you said he was coming right down,” Joyce asked as she spied the time on the clock on the wall. “That was nearly twenty minutes ago.”

“I did.” He stared hungrily at the roast before him. It was growing cold with every passing minute. “Can’t we just eat?”

“No. Not without Bill. He probably got distracted. Go check on him.”

“Yes, love,” he replied as he rose. He stared longingly at the meal for a few moments before heading towards the stairs. That boy was going to be in so much trouble.

\---------

“Fuck yes! Right there, Bill, right there,” Geneva yelled out as Bill repeated drove himself into her. Her brown legs rested on his shoulders; he was leaned forward so that she was trapped under his weight. This was one of the many positions that she taught him in their time together. He had come to love that it was one of her favorites.

“Shh! Genny, remember my parents,” he said between breaths. Although he loved to hear her exclamations, she had a habit of getting carried away. He always played music to help drown them out. Yet even that only worked so well.

“Yes! Yes! Yes,” she continued to call out. He covered her mouth with his large hand. The headboard knocked against the walled as he continued to slam into her.  Damn. He was going to miss this.

There was no bullshit about who he and Geneva were: friends with benefits. No long-term commitment. No feelings. Just sex. Yet that didn’t stop him from caring for her. As great as the sex was—and it was incredibly mind blowing—his favorite part about being with her was the moments before and after they came. The conversations, the jokes, the pleasant quiet they shared as he held her.

He wasn’t sure what he would do when she left for university at the end of the week. Maybe they could still hang out? He had her cell after all. He could give her a ring and come visit whenever they were both free. But what if once she left Little Stempington she’d want to leave every remnant of the sleepy little town behind? She had confessed to him numerous times that she hated living there. He had no doubts that she wanted to forget all about the friendly but, admittedly, dull residents—himself unfortunately included. The thought was enough to sadden him.

He pushed it away. If they weren’t able to squeeze in another meeting before Sunday then this would be their last moments together. Bill had to choose: he could either lament the upcoming future; or enjoy the present. He looked down at her. She looked lovely with her hair strewn about on his mattress; her eyelids fluttering as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her rails scratched down his back. She muttered something against his palm as she rocked her hips upward in an attempt to meet his rhythm. Present it was.

He continued to deliver her long, steady strokes. The bed underneath them whine at the repeated movement; the headboard, once again, banged against the wall in applause. “Oh… dear god… Genny,” he moaned. He removed his hand long enough to pepper kisses on her lips and cheeks.

“Aah, yes! Don’t stop,” Geneva begged as he clutched his neck in her arms. “I’m so close.” Three rapid knocks on the door caught both of their attention. Bill paused his movements much to his lover’s chagrin. “Aw, no, baby. Don’t st—”

Bill covered her mouth so that he could answer the knocking, “Yes?”

“Bill? Are you okay? You’ve kept your mother and I waiting for twenty minutes!”

Geneva continued to rock her hips. Bill couldn’t ignore the calling and resumed his movements as well. “Uh… yeah… I’ll be there in a minute. I had something to handle first.” He brought his hand down to Geneva’s clit and began rubbing it. He hated to rush their possible last night together but if he didn’t he knew his father wouldn’t give them a moment’s peace to finish properly. However, she didn’t seem to mind. She tossed her head from side to side and sunk her nails into his back.

“No, son,” Jeremy called from behind the door. “No more waiting.”

“Oh, god…” Bill called out as Geneva’s walls pulsed around his cock as she came. (He would surely miss that most of all!) “I’m about to… I’m coming!”

“Well, hurry, son!”

“Ah! I—fu—aah!” He jerked as he came inside the condom he wore. He wanted to collapse in exhaustion on her but he remembered the position he had her in and pulled out of her then fell beside her on the bed.

“Bill,” his father yelled at him. “I’m starving! Open this door!”

“Damn,” Bill muttered to himself.  He could really use a five minute rest. “I don’t want to leave. What do I do,” he asked Geneva.

“You go eat before your old man breaks down your door.”

Bill nodded in agreement as he rose off the bed. He removed the condom and disposed of it in the nearby overflowing trash. He quickly redressed in a pair of sweats—sans his underwear—and a large top. He leaned back against the bed and pecked Geneva twice on the lips. “I’ll try to rush. I’ll bring you a plate, yeah?”

“Don’t worry. I should get going anyway. I have my own folks worried about me.” She grabbed her cell off the nightstand and chuckled while looking at it. “See,” she said as she turned the screen to him. It read: “10 missed calls; 10 voicemails.” She hopped off the bed and searched for her clothes. “Have you seen my—” Bill handed her the bra that was dangling off the corner of the bed. “Thanks!” She quickly put it on. Then she searched for and found her shorts and top. “If you see my panties… keep them.”

She headed for the window but Bill grabbed her arm to stop her. “Wait,” he said. “Will I see you again? Before you leave I mean.”

She tilted her head to one side and dug her tongue into her left cheek as she thought it over. “Um… not likely. I still have a lot of packing to do and so little time left to do it. This looks like goodbye, kid.”

“So,” he really wanted to be cool about the whole situation but that just wasn’t his nature. “So,” he repeated, “you’re just going to leave it like this?”

“Aw, Bill,” she caressed his face. “You knew what this was when we started.”

His father banged at the door again. That man seriously wanted to eat his dinner. “In a minute,” he called to father before turning back to Geneva. “I did but…”

“But what? What did you think would happen, Bill? That we’d fall in love and I’d stay in this shitty town and marry you?” He looked down; wounded. She suddenly realized the harshness in her words. “Listen,” she said softer in hopes of soothing his aching heart, “I really like you. You know I do but… what do we really have besides some amazing sex a few times a week? Maybe…” The banging on the door resumed. They both continued to ignore it. “Maybe if we met at another time or another place we could have been more.”

“Yeah,” Bill sadly agreed. “Maybe.”

“We’ll always have Little Stempington. We’ll always have this summer. We’ll always have each other just… not like that.”

“I understand.” He removed her hand from his face and kissed the palms. “Goodbye, Genny.”

She smiled sweetly then wrapped her arms around his neck. “See you later, kid,” she whispered in his ear. She pulled back and kissed him softly on the lips. The tender kiss quickly grew passionate and the two cradled each other in their arms as they allowed the moment to linger. When they finally separated, they both sucked in large gasps of air. “You’ll always have the sweetest lips I’ve ever tasted.”

He thanked with a brief smile—sadness still hung in his chest—before watching her pull up the window and climbing through it. “Call me when you get home.”

“You know I will.” She shimmed down the large drain pipe then dug her bike out of its hiding place in the bushes. She kicked a leg over one side but before she took off she looked back at him. She blew him a kiss—he returned it—then peddled off down the street. Bill continued to watch her until she was fully out of his sight. Just like that, she and his glorious summer was gone.

Yet his father’s angry pounding against the door persisted. Bill sighed and shuffled towards it. “Sorry, dad,” Bill apologized upon opening the door.

“As you should be! You kept your mother and I waiting for—” he stopped short once he noticed his son’s sullen face. “What’s the matter, son?”

“Nothing,” Bill lied. “I’m just… I’m starving,” he replied with a weak grin.

“Well, you’re in luck because your mother has prepared us the most splendid meal!” Jeremy placed his hands on his son’s shoulders and nudged him out of the room. Bill took one last look at the opened window before following his father down the hall and finally meeting his mother for dinner.


End file.
